hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 April 2017
08:41:40 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:41:49 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:42:20 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 08:42:21 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:42:47 mwahahaha 08:42:54 hello botty :3 10:23:24 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:23:54 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:23:55 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:30:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:31:20 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:31:22 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:31:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 10:32:47 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:36:47 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 10:37:19 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 10:37:20 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 10:41:14 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:41:46 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:41:48 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:41:54 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 10:43:03 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:45:46 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:46:18 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:46:18 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:57:45 kdead 10:58:07 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 11:04:50 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:07:18 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:08:48 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 11:12:45 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:14:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 11:16:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:17:59 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:18:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:18:47 hi 11:18:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:19:17 Hype I want to talk to you about Nkech's block (no I'm not being manipulated by him) 11:19:27 On admins channel 11:19:54 Ok. 11:20:02 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:20:12 oh 11:20:13 hi 11:20:13 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:23 i didnt realise the chat was active :p 11:20:43 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:21:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:22:15 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:22:37 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:23:07 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:25:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:25:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:26:12 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:29:00 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:29:07 hi 11:29:08 :3 11:29:13 @mario 11:29:18 :3 11:29:20 :3 11:29:21 :3 11:29:21 £; 11:29:22 :3 11:29:23 ;3 11:29:24 £: 11:29:25 £: 11:29:28 :3 11:29:29 :3 11:29:30 :3 11:29:31 :3 11:29:32 : 11:29:32 3 11:29:33 :3 11:29:34 :3 11:29:35 :3 11:29:36 :3 11:29:36 £; 11:29:38 :3 11:29:38 : 11:29:39 3 11:29:41 :3 11:29:43 :£ 11:29:44 :£ 11:29:46 :3 11:29:47 :3 11:29:48 :3 11:30:05 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:30:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:30:48 hi :3 11:30:57 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:31:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:31:16 possible high risk tomorrow :/ 11:31:51 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:32:01 !updated 11:32:01 Hurricane Layten: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 11:32:05 kden 11:32:09 :3 11:33:43 layten pls dont overestimate 11:33:43 :3 11:33:51 im not :/ 11:34:11 this has high risk written all over it, especially for GA :/ 11:34:21 most of GA is under MDT :/ 11:34:43 A Moderate Risk of Severe Thunderstorms is forecast for Wed (04/05) 11:34:43 An outbreak of severe thunderstorms is possible across much of the Southeast, northward along and west of the Appalachians into the Ohio Valley, Wednesday through Wednesday night. This is expected to include supercell development with a risk for tornadoes, some of which could become strong and long-lived, particularly across parts of the Southeast. 11:34:45 :/ 11:35:32 pls the last time that happened we didn't really see any strong tornadoes :3 11:35:57 i have a feeling the Midway tornado might be EF3/4 11:36:04 it was massive 11:36:14 Alexandria might get EF2/3 11:36:30 and the Ball one might get EF2 11:36:57 Alexandria was EF1 11:37:08 really? 11:37:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:37:13 yup 11:37:13 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:37:19 that actually surprises me 11:37:22 :P 11:37:35 a tornado emergency for an EF1? :p0 11:37:49 nws pls :p 11:37:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:38:05 but seriously 11:38:19 tomorrow might be upgraded to high 11:38:22 A Moderate Risk of Severe Thunderstorms is forecast for Wed (04/05) 11:38:22 An outbreak of severe thunderstorms is possible across much of the Southeast, northward along and west of the Appalachians into the Ohio Valley, Wednesday through Wednesday night. This is expected to include supercell development with a risk for tornadoes, some of which could become strong and long-lived, particularly across parts of the Southeast. 11:38:27 :/ 11:38:35 most of GA is under MDT 11:38:37 :/ 11:46:57 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 11:48:45 hi :3 11:49:06 https://discord.gg/T4cUR @Marcus :3 11:52:47 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 11:54:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:00:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:00:48 wb blype :3 12:01:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:10:31 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:10:43 Hi :p 12:11:42 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat 12:12:16 hi :P 12:12:28 you on Discord? 12:12:31 ugh 12:13:12 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:13:16 hi :3 12:13:24 https://discord.gg/T4cUR 12:13:26 :3 12:13:53 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:14:20 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:14:48 pls marcus :3 12:14:50 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:14:54 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:15:24 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:15:49 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:21:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:28:15 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:28:27 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:28:57 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:29:23 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:29:51 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:30:32 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:31:03 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:31:23 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:31:53 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:32:25 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:32:55 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:33:26 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:33:56 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:34:47 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:35:17 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:35:20 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:35:50 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:36:01 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:36:31 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:36:39 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:37:09 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:37:35 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:38:05 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:38:39 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:39:08 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:39:40 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:40:10 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:40:19 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:40:49 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 12:41:10 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 12:41:40 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 2017 04 04